Specter Detector
The Specter Detector Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Big Trouble With Little Slimer" (1987) (DVD ts. 06:16-06:18). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "Activate the Specter Detector." (also known as Ghost Detector and Ghost Sniffer) was used in The Real Ghostbusters cartoon series only twice and was most prominent in the episode "Big Trouble With Little Slimer" when it was used by Ray Stantz. History During filming of the Ghostbusters movie, a pair of Specter Detectors were part of the props collection. It was briefly used by Winston Zeddemore during the investigation at the Micawb Mansion. During a scheme to get revenge on the Ghostbusters, Walter Peck sent the team on a fabricated bust at the B.U.F.O. research facility in Queens. Egon Spengler immediately detected activity in Testing Lab 5's centrifuge. Ray followed up and confirmed the reading by using the Detector. He registered a Class 5 which revealed itself, the Ogre ghost. Specifications Specifications for the device were later used in The Real Ghostbusters Box Set Volume 2 in the inlay. The specifications can also be found at Spook Central website. The Specter Detector is based on the Ghost Sniffer movie prop. Trivia *The Specter Detector was scripted to appear in "You Can't Teach an Old Demon New Tricks" but was mis-drawn in the episode itself. When the Ghostbusters examined Strazinski's Magic Cabinet, Winston used a Specter Detector on it. Rader, Brad (2009). The Real Ghostbusters Complete Collection Volume Four Disc Five, "You Can't Teach an Old Demon New Tricks" Storyboard p.62. CPT Holdings, Inc. Line reads: "Pan own to Winston with Ghost Detector." *On page 14 of 35th Anniversary: Ghostbusters, in panel 2, the Specter Detector model sheet makes non-canon cameo behind Janine Melnitz. Appearances Primary Canon The Real Ghostbusters *"Take Two" **Movie props only *"Adventures in Slime and Space" **Carrying device/holder used with Slimic Net. *"Loathe Thy Neighbor" *"Big Trouble With Little Slimer" **It is used before confronting the Ogre ghost. *"Something's Going Around" **Seen among other equipment in closet. Secondary Canon *The Real Ghostbusters Box Set Volume 2 **It is in the inlay *Marvel Comics 139 **Seen on cover *Kenner's Real Ghostbusters Toy Line: Ghost Nabber **It is confused with the Ghost Detector for having a similar design. *Mattel's The Real Ghostbusters Ray Stantz **Comes with a Ghost Detector External links *Spook Central- The Real Ghostbusters Production Artwork (Site has both images later used in Box Set and one other) References Gallery Primary Canon GhostSnifferInTakeTwo.jpg|Props seen in "Take Two". SlimicNets02.png|Carrying device/holder used with Slimic Net in episode Adventures in Slime and Space. LoatheThyNeighbor16.jpg|Brief cameo in "Loathe Thy Neighbor". SpecterDetector01.png|As seen in episode "Big Trouble With Little Slimer". EquipmentwithLouis.png|As seen in episode among other equipment in the closet. Secondary Canon GhostDetector02.png|Design sheet for the Ghost Detector. (Image provided by Spook Central web site) Marvel139cover.png|The Specter Detector shown in use on Marvel Comics 139. Marvel168cover.png|The Specter Detector shown in use on Marvel Comics 168. JanineMelnitzIDW68.jpg|Non-Canon reference seen in 35th Anniversary: Ghostbusters Non Canon GhostDetectorInStoryboard01.jpg|In storyboard of "You Can't Teach an Old Demon New Tricks" Category:Equipment Category:RGB Equipment